Sweet Smell Of Obsession
by ejo
Summary: All her life, Mikan Sakura is often bullied for being a child of mixed blood. Not until she met Natsume Hyuuga, the aristocratic pureblood, and when she turned sixteen. Prophecies, spells and sickly love.
1. Prologue

**Yes, once again I made another story. I still haven't updated my other works, so sorry. Gonna fix everything. I guess I should put a timetable and make schedules of updates, no? **

**Sweet Smell Of Obsession  
**_asked by: mikan-no-kimi  
written by: ejo_

**Summary:** All her life, Mikan Sakura is often bullied for being a child of mixed blood. Not until she met Natsume Hyuuga, the aristocratic pureblood, and when she turned sixteen. Prophecies, spells and sickly love.

Prologue

Every child of Wizards and Witches are obliged to study in Alice Academy – an institution where one can learn to cast spells and control their magical powers. It's been an agreement that once a child graduates from Alice Academy, only then she or he can cast powerful spells and join the society.

It's taboo for a person of pureblood to bear children with mere human beings. And nobody has even heard or seen of one successfully having a half-blood child. It's against nature to have one, but as they say, nature has its own course.

_When the world's end is near,  
A magician is going to appear.  
Because of mixed blood,  
Thee shall bring famine and flood,  
Thou must be prepared,  
For only one can break the spell._

A young brunette, covered with bruises and blood, walked past little children with the same age as her. Her cloak had ripped edges and her dry tears covered her face.

"Mikan," Her mother exclaimed with utmost worry. "Did they bully you _again_?"

Mikan simply nodded her head in silence as she rubbed the mud away from her cheeks. She's often bullied by her classmates and upperclassman whenever they seize an opportunity to attack her and practice their new spells on her.

Her mother bit her lower lip and hugged her child tightly. She blamed herself for her daughter's pain. If only she didn't marry her pureblood Wizard husband then her child wouldn't experience something like this.

"Mother," She said with a serious tone as she breaks their hug. "Don't worry. I can't let them trample our happiness. I'll show them what pain is all about."

* * *

Four years have past yet she's still bullied and tormented by everyone around her. Nobody enjoyed the idea of having a half-blood near them, they only managed to put up with it is because her father is quite a powerful Wizard who rivals the mystic Hyuuga Clan.

"Filth," The girl with green curls addressed Mikan. "When will you ever decide to drop out from here? As you can see, nobody wants you here. You're nothing but a disgrace to your father's name."

"Oh, looks like you got your calculations wrong Shouda," A girl with amethyst orbs replied for the brunette. "Not everyone hates her, as a matter of fact, I enjoy her company."

"H-Hotaru!" Sumire exclaimed in fear. "I-I didn't see you come in. Sorry for my rudeness."

Hotaru raised her hand a bit but stopped midway during the process. "Of course you won't see it, I used a new enchantment about teleporting that I've managed to learn on my own."

Sumire bowed down to the pale-looking girl and gave a glare to the brunette before she left the two of them.

"You should learn to defend yourself." Hotaru whispered in a low voice.

"I do know how to. The problem is that: I don't know how to control myself. _I might kill her if I'm not careful enough._ I'm almost sixteen and it's the age where a magical being is quite sensitive to her or his surroundings." Mikan replied as softly as she could.

Hotaru gave out a sigh.

Nobody could comprehend why the heiress of the great Imai Family sticks with the Halfling of the Sakura Clan. It was absurd to see the two of them hanging out.

"So did you practice on any spell?" Hotaru asked as she stared at her friend, waiting for an answer.

"Well... I saw this spell about summoning. It's really a neat trick, you see, you'll get to summon anything you want – food, any items and many more." Mikan said with glee.

"How many days have you practiced it?"

"Days? Oh no. Only two hours."

Hotaru looked bewildered at her. Everybody knows that perfecting a summoning spell takes weeks or even months but Mikan managed to pull it off with just hours. This is the exact reason why she stays with Mikan. There's something with Mikan she could sense – something powerful and dangerous.

* * *

"I'm telling you, that Sakura's daughter is bad luck! Nothing but pure bad luck!" An elder man said as he raised his hand and pound it against the table.

"Is she what the prophecy says?"

"No one can answer, it's hard to tell." Said another.

"If she really is the Dark One, then surely the Good One exists. After all those two sides will always be connected no matter what the future holds. We must find the Good One and put a stop to the Halfling." A man in a white robe said.

"Yes, we must." Said the elder man. "We must find the _one who can break the spell_."

**To be continued**

**Okay as of now I still don't have a proper story in store except for the prologue. This story is requested by ****mikan-no-kimi****. I hope you guys will like it, do review and state your opinion. And, oh, watch out for more and see what's going to happen next.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time since I've last updated. Yea yea sorry. Hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. :)**

**Sweet Smell Of Obsession  
**_asked by: mikan-no-kimi  
written by: ejo_

**Summary:** All her life, Mikan Sakura is often bullied for being a child of mixed blood. Not until she met Natsume Hyuuga, the aristocratic pureblood, and when she turned sixteen. Prophecies, spells and sickly love.

Chapter One

He stared at the ghastly-looking gate, disgusted at the sight of it. He never enjoyed the idea of studying in a boarding school. Natsume Hyuuga is a young accomplished wizard who despised a lot of things in life. After all, what's there to like?

He wants to break free out of this institution, which he prefers to call a _prison cell_. He also wants to graduate quickly as possible – he never liked studying but he's good in it.

The blue skies suddenly turned greyish as if nature felt his sudden rush of emotions.

"Natsume," A boy of his age, called out. His blond hair glittered under the sun and his pale blue eyes stared at the crimson ones. "I've been looking all over for you."

Natsume didn't bother looking at him. He continued to stare at the gate and imagine what his life would be like outside of it. "Why so?"

"Third period will be starting soon, if you don't want to be brought to the directress' office, I suggest you to get your lazy ass out of here and return to the classroom."

"Ruka, you're starting to sound like my mother which is quite annoying really." He replied.

"It's for your own sake."

Natsume gave out a sigh. He stood up from his spot and took his wand from his cloak's inside pocket. He casted a teleportation spell on both himself and Ruka. The moment they opened their eyes, they found themselves inside back at their classroom.

_Finally.  
_

* * *

"Hotaru, I don't feel like going to class today." Mikan said as she stopped walking.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Skip classes and train more on spell casting," Mikan as she waved her hands frantically in the hair. "You know how much I love casting."

"You can learn from classes you know. Sure, it's wee bit long but the information adds up to your stock knowledge." Hotaru said defensively.

"Most of the Professors blab about spell records, I don't plan on learning each spell's history. What I want is casting and its effects." Mikan answered back.

"Suit yourself but I'm telling you, you're going to get in a lot of trouble for this." Hotaru warned, leaning her head a bit.

"Not if I'm found out that is." The brunette said joyfully as she took her wand and waved it around at the air. Slowly, in front of them, a piece of clay started to grow and mold. It took Mikan's current form – an exact replica.

Hotaru looked astounded and didn't give out a single comment. "H-How did you manage to do this? It's i-incredible. Absolutely amazing!" She exclaimed as she touched the replica with great care.

"Well, I sneaked inside the restricted section of the school library and found a book of spells which I did find handy and..."

"Wait, when did you enter that section?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Mikan Sakura, you're one little troublemaker."

* * *

"The Dragon's horn is a good material is creating a powerful wand," The professor said while showing his class an imitation of a Red Dragon's Horn. "Since Dragons are getting extinct, the Council of Mages have banned on capturing one. And here's a little trivia about Dragons, every part they have can be used and created for something useful."

Natsume gave out a yawn—a bored yawn to be exact.

He found the class rather pathetic in his tastes. He stood up from his seat and went out of the room without bothering looking back at the face of his annoyed professor.

Natsume didn't give a care to his professors, truth to be told he is one cocky brat who believes that he is the smartest kid in town. He finds himself highly intelligent, incredibly skilled and undeniably handsome – he's a three in one package of a total jerk.

As he was on his way to his favourite hangout – the famous 5000 year old Cherry Blossom tree, he gazed upon the lovely brunette, who was busy trying out a new spell, standing on the sports ground.

He eyed her from head to toe, watching keenly her formation and the waving of her wand.

"A manipulation charm, aye?" He muttered under his breath. "Not bad. But she needs to notice that her foot stance is wrong."

"I _purposely_ let you see my foot posture was wrong, just to check if you're knowledgeable enough to start a conversation with." A voice said from behind.

He turned around and saw the brunette standing in front of him. He glanced back to the field and saw the girl's form slowly fading in the wind.

"A hallucination technique?" He thought.

"What you saw there is just a pigment of _my_ imagination. I, after all, need to find ways on how to multi-task in practicing my spells." The girl replied with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked with a strong tone.

"Mikan Sakura. And you?" She replied while crossing her arms and beaming out a triumphant smile.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ah," She exclaimed. "You're the Hyuuga's eldest son, I'm pleased to meet you."

"You must be the Sakura's _Halfling_," He said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "It's quite disturbing to see a Halfling like you gets to enter this kind of institution, the chairman must be desperate to get Sakura-san's good side."

Mikan clenched her fists in frustration. "Looks like the rumour is true, the Hyuuga's son is nothing but a cocky, spoiled brat," She turned around, her back facing him. "I'm not going to waste my time on you no more, I have more important matters to attend to."

"Before you leave, may I request a duel from you? I need to check how good I am even though I'm not practicing much because I'm a genius unlike you."

"Sure, why not?" She said as she took her wand out from her robes.

He also took his wand from his robes' inside pocket. He formed a complicated stance – his free hand in the air while his other hand is pointing towards his opponent. His left leg is bending forwards while his right is supporting his entire weight.

"_Gigantum_." He cried.

Out from his wand, a strong force of lightning went out, charging its way to his opponent. Mikan quickly dodged the attack by using a strong defensive barrier spell.

"Not bad." They both thought.

"You're good," Mikan said with a sweet smile, making her opponent blush and was caught off-guarded. "But I'm better."

Mikan uttered a spell that only she can hear then suddenly Natsume felt dizzy and started to be drowsy.

"Damn you..." Was the last phrase he could manage to say before he falls to the ground.

"It's for your own good Hyuuga-kun, with my next attack you might not even see the next light of the day."

* * *

It was already night when Natsume woke up. He found himself in the school's own hospital wing with his circle of friends.

"Natsume, thank goodness, you've finally waken up. I thought you're going to sleep the night away." Ruka said with a laugh. At Ruka's left is Sumire Shouda, Natsume's fiancée, she was quite relieved to see her fiancé finally moving.

Natsume didn't like the fact that his grandparents and Sumire's grandparents made a mutual agreement of letting their grandchildren being engaged. The only thing he could think of Sumire is just staying as a childhood friend.

"Looks like you've received a heavy beating, huh?" Koko said with a snicker, making Sumire hiss at him. "Who's the dude who you fought with?"

"Not a dude, a female." He replied with a very grumpy tone.

With Natsume's statement, everyone laughed including Sumire. Nobody expected that a girl could beat the crap out of him.

"How skilled is she?"

"Very. With just one smile, I've felt a rush of heat on my cheeks and fallen to the ground unconscious. She probably has some sort of enchantment that whenever she smiles, her opponent will yield to her."

It seems like Natsume was confused with the entire situation, he didn't see Mikan casting a slumber hex on him. He thought that the reason why he lost the battle is because Mikan has some sort of conditional enchantment.

Ruka burst out laughing like a total fool. "Natsume! How foolish can you get? There's no such thing like a conditional enchantment or what-so-ever! You're in love! Love is the answer!" He never thought that the day would finally come when he could finally see his best friend falling in love.

"Nonsense! There's no way I could fall for a girl like her. She seems to be so boyish..."

"..._Yet very attractive_..." Koko added with a smile.

"...Yes but she's cocky..." Natsume stated.

"..._But you've fallen for her_." Ruka quickly added.

"Gibberish! The reason why I've felt a rapid rush of heat in my cheeks is because..."

"...You're blushing at the sight of her..." Ruka said as he leaned his head forward.

"No, I wasn't. It's because of the sun's heat is getting into me," Natsume said defensively. "And the reason why I've fallen into the ground is because..."

"You felt extreme happiness of meeting her that you fainted from joy." Koko said while nodding in approval with his idea.

"Is that even possible?" Natsume asked while raising his brow.

"Well, you're the living proof of that." Ruka remarked.

Sumire kept silent during the whole period.

"It seems so wrong for me to fall in love," Natsume thought. "Wait, now that I'm thinking about it, maybe they're right. Maybe I _am_ in love."

The more he thought about Mikan, the more he started to _convince_ himself that he is actually in love with her. His friends' words quickly sunk in his brain. It was his first time for having a crush on someone. He didn't know what to do, all he could thought of as a solution is to get advices from his friends.

"Maybe you guys are right," He said with a pause. "Maybe I am in love with her."

Ruka felt proud. He thought that without him, his friend wouldn't even realize that he isn't in love. He was determined to help his friend with the maiden. Even though he doesn't look like a romantic person, Ruka is pretty optimistic when it comes to love. He believes that love would solve anything or even everything.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Koko asked eagerly.

"Mikan Sakura is her name." Natsume said, still shocked with the series of events happening in one day: losing to a girl for the first time, Ruka winning a debate with him for the first time, getting hospitalized for the first time and falling in love for the first time.

Ruka's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Are you for real?" Sure, he heard that this Mikan Sakura is quite a beauty but her attitude is messed-up and not to mention her terrible background. But he didn't want to question his friend's feelings for the female, after all it is Natsume's first time in falling, he didn't want to discourage his friend.

"Anyway, I want to help you with this situation. If you want to seek an advice, feel free to ask for my help." Ruka said as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Thank you Ruka, you're such a friend." Natsume said with a tint of gratefulness in his voice.

Ruka, Koko and Sumire left the room, when they decided that Natsume needs to get his rest.

Natsume, who was alone in the room, was thinking of what Ruka and Koko said and what happened during the day. He was comparing the two ideas but the more he thought of it, the more it got confusing.

There was only one thing left to do: believe Ruka and Koko. He was really grateful that he has good friends like Ruka and Koko who seems to be experienced in these kind of situations.

Natsume Hyuuga is a young accomplished wizard who despised a lot of things in life. After all, what's there to like? But right now, his liking reached to a massive of two.

_His friends and Mikan Sakura._

**To be continued**

**I'm finally done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, share your opinion or two and point my mistakes as well. Thank you and God bless!**


End file.
